


Day 10. Субботний шоппинг

by what_the_hell_Neil



Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dressing Room Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: Нил ненавидит шоппинг, но Эндрю знает, как сделать его веселее
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Adventskalender 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: AFTG Adventskalender 2020





	Day 10. Субботний шоппинг

**Author's Note:**

> AFTG_Adventskalender_2020 (find on twitter)

Когда Нил звонит и замогильным голосом просит спасти его, Эндрю готов сражаться за него с мафией, ФБР и призраками Морияма одновременно, но выясняется, что Джостена всего лишь вытащили на шоппинг. Впрочем, недооценивать совместные усилия Ники и Элисон было бы опрометчиво. 

– Где ты? – со смешком спрашивает Эндрю, поднимаясь с кровати. Он планировал провести выходной в горизонтальном положении, но уже чувствует хорошую возможность повеселиться. 

– Прячусь в туалете, – честно отвечает Нил свистящим шёпотом, – забери меня отсюда срочно. 

Миньярд одевается, выходит в общую комнату и пихает в плечо Кевина, дремлющего в кресле с ноутбуком на коленях. 

– Поехали, спасём этого придурка из коготков Элисон. 

Припарковавшись у торгового центра, Эндрю звонит Нилу. 

– Поздно, – скорбно говорит Джостен. – Ники меня нашёл, – Он передаёт трубку Хэммику, и тот объясняет Миньярду, в каком они магазине. 

Нил, обвешанный пакетами, смотрит так отчаянно, что Эндрю на мгновение становится его жалко. 

– Что тут у нас? – он заглядывает в один из пакетов и присвистывает. – Ничего себе. 

– Это Элисон, – краснеет Джостен, поняв, что Миньярд разглядывает пакет из магазина нижнего белья. – Я отказался это покупать, но она ответила, что её не волнует моё мнение, и оплатила сама. 

– Привет, Миньярд, – Рейнолдс подходит к ним, неся кучу вешалок с одеждой. – Уже оценил мои старания? 

– О да, – Эндрю берёт несколько шмоток из её рук и придирчиво рассматривает. 

– Вы хотите сказать, что я должен всё это примерить? Нет.

Если бы возмущение могло убивать, все в радиусе ста метров уже были бы мертвы, но Элисон и Эндрю лишь отмахиваются. 

– Дуй в примерочную, – у Нила забирают пакеты и вручают прошедшие одобрение вещи. 

– Кожаные штаны, Миньярд? Ты блять серьёзно? 

– Я бы посмотрел, – ухмыляется молчавший до этого Кевин, приведя этим Хэммика в бурный восторг. Сам он, взъерошенный, в мятой футболке и джинсах без ремня, вопросов у Элисон почему-то не вызывает. 

Нил витиевато ругается на французском и уходит в примерочную, пылая праведным гневом. Элисон безмятежно улыбается, обсуждая с Кевином, какой из двух абсолютно одинаковых на вид ремней лучше, а Ники вызывается отнести пакеты в машину. Миньярд делает пару кругов по магазину и тоже идёт к примерочным. Как он и ожидал, Джостен сидит на пуфике с мрачным видом. 

– Смотри-ка, вот там есть свободная. 

Нил смеривает его уничтожающим взглядом, но всё же идёт в кабинку. Насколько Эндрю его знает, Джостен собирается поторчать некоторое время внутри, пошуршать, а потом выйти и заявить, что ничего не подошло. Так что он идёт следом. 

– Я посмотрю, – безапелляционно говорит Миньярд, заходя следом и закрывая дверь на защёлку. – Какие тут удобные примерочные, надо же. 

Нил молча сопит, стягивая футболку и джинсы, и вопросительно смотрит. По его серьёзному виду можно предположить, что его напрягает всё происходящее. Эндрю же начинает веселиться. 

– Это, – он указывает на кожаные штаны и чёрную майку-безрукавку. 

– Фетишист, – фыркает Джостен, но послушно одевается. – Ну как? – он чуть прогибается в пояснице и поворачивается вокруг себя. 

Эндрю сглатывает, окидывая его долгим ласкающим взглядом. Шагает ближе, оглаживает ладонями грудь, чувствуя шрамы под тонкой тканью майки, плотно обтягивающей торс Нила. Скользит по рукам, очерчивая мышцы, и шумно выдыхает. Да, он определённо фетишист. Не говоря уже о том, как прекрасна заднцица Джостена в этих чёртовых штанах. 

– Пожалуй, я это куплю, – тянет Нил, подставляясь под ласку. – Примерить что-нибудь ещё, Эндрррррю? 

Это запрещённый приём, почти как поцелуй в шею. Эндрю вздрагивает, его ладони инстинктивно опускаются на бёдра Нила. Тот склоняет голову набок, чуть улыбается уголком губ, ожидая реакции. 

– Джостен, да или нет? – хрипло выдыхает Эндрю. его пальцы пробегаются по ширинке Нила, легко надавливая, дразня, пока всего лишь обещая и спрашивая. 

Нил сглатывает, закусывает губу и колеблется. Эндрю терпеливо ждёт, продолжая легко невесомо ласкать его, склоняя к нужному решению. Это не слишком честно, и немного против правил, но соблазн чересчур велик. 

– Да, – наконец отвечает Нил, и Миньярд ухмыляется, толкает его к стене и плавно опускается на колени. Это не первый раз, но Джостен всегда смущается и по-особенному краснеет. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что надо быть тихим? – с усмешкой спрашивает Эндрю, расстёгивая эти ужасные, отвратительно узкие штаны. 

Нил негромко вздыхает, прикладываясь затылком о стену. Он очень, очень громкий, и в подходящих обстоятельствах Эндрю делает всё, чтобы Джостен не сдерживался, и наслаждается его стонами. Но наблюдать, как он старается их заглушить, ещё слаще. Эндрю скользит ладонью под его майку, касается напряжённых мышц, чуть щекочет бок и хмыкает. Хотелось бы насладиться Джостеном как следует, но у них мало времени. 

– Эндрю, блять, – всхлипывает Нил, когда Миньярд проводит языком вдоль края белья. 

– Тшшш, – Эндрю легко шлёпает его по бедру и стягивает штаны вместе с бельём к коленям, – будь хорошим мальчиком, Джостен. 

Нил зажимает рот ладонью и крупно вздрагивает, и Миньярд обхватывает пальцами его член, заводя резкими торопливыми движениями. Тяжёлое сорванное дыхание Нила звучит так же возбуждающе, как его стоны, и так приятно знать, что это из-за него. 

– Мы же не хотим ничего испачкать? – хрипло говорит Эндрю, облизывая губы. – Постарайся не шуметь. 

Даже предупреждённый, Нил коротко вскрикивает, жмурясь, когда Миньярд без лишних прелюдий вбирает его в рот и принимается быстро размеренно двигаться. Ладонь Джостена моментально оказывается на затылке Эндрю, и тот негромко урчит, жмурясь и увлечённо отсасывая. Он прекрасно знает, что Нилу не потребуется много, адреналин зашкаливает, сердце колотится где-то в горле, а отдалённые голоса и звуки чьих-то шагов лишь подстёгивают и добавляют остроты. 

– Эн-дрю, – всхлипывает Нил, вскидывая бёдра навстречу, и Миньярд устраивает ладони на его ягодицах, контролируя движения. 

Звук шагов всё ближе, и в дверцу деликатно стучат. 

– Нил, ты здесь? – зовёт Элисон, и Эндрю чуть сжимает пальцы, побуждая ответить. 

– Да-а, – почти справляется Нил, потянув Миньярда за волосы. 

– Всё хорошо? 

Эндрю выпускает его изо рта почти полностью и медленно обводит языком головку, дразня

– Я… ох блять… в п-порядке. 

– Ладно. А Миньярда не видел? Он свалил куда-то, – кажется, она всё поняла и просто издевается.

– Н-нет, – сглатывает Нил, глядя Эндрю в глаза, и тот ухмыляется уголком губ и снова заглатывает его, жадно, мокро лаская. 

Нилу всё равно, ушла ли Элисон, есть ли кто-то в соседних кабинках, он дрожит от возбуждения и задыхается, до крови кусая губу в попытках сдержать стоны, и от этого у Эндрю сносит крышу. Он сглатывает, жмурится и ласкает Нила быстрее. Джостен легко тянет его за волосы, предупреждая, и с тихим стоном кончает, вздрогнув всем телом. 

– Мне определённо нравятся эти штаны, – хрипло говорит Эндрю, поднимаясь и облизываясь, и приглаживает волосы. Нил прижимает ладони к пылающим щекам и ошалело смотрит в ответ. – Наденешь их вечером. А теперь приведи себя в порядок, нас ждут. 

Эндрю коротко, невинно касается губами щеки Нила и выходит из примерочной.


End file.
